Paint
by Amestri
Summary: Il est communément admis que la violence ne résout jamais rien. Il est également communément admis que chaque règle trouve son exception. [AU]


Disclaimers : Fullmetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa et des éditions Square Enix

Pairing : RoyEd (Non non, je doute d'arrêter un jour de les apprécier ensemble)

Bêta-Lecteur : Plantecarnivore, unique Fougère de ma vie.

A/N : Cet OS a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème ''Peinture'', vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP pour plus de précisions (= Que dire sinon, si ce n'est que j'appréhende énormément car c'est mon tout premier AU sur ce Fandom et que ce texte a échappé à mon contrôle de manière violente ? J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de conneries en tout cas, on verra bien ^^'''

Paint

« Bon, tu comptes enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ou tu vas continuer à fixer cette bière comme si elle avait assassiné toute ta famille ?

— Très drôle, Maes, sincèrement.

— Je suis sérieux, Roy.

— Et moi aussi. »

Il but une gorgée sur ces mots, échappant pour quelques instants de plus au regard inquisiteur de son meilleur ami. Il y avait peu de choses que Roy Mustang était parvenu à cacher à Maes Hugues au cours de ses vingt-quatre années d'existence et il doutait fortement qu'aujourd'hui soit différent, aussi c'est avec résignation qu'il termina sa boisson d'un seul trait puis lança un regard peu amène à l'autre par dessus la table de café qui les séparait.

« Alors ? Non parce que là, tu as à la fois l'air furieux et abattu, un mauvais mélange si tu veux mon avis. »

Non, sans blague ? Il n'avait pas remarqué vraiment ! Mais bon, au vu de ce à quoi il avait eu l'extrême déplaisir de tomber à peine une heure auparavant, il estimait avoir plus que le droit d'être dans tous ses états.

« J'ai surpris Edward en train d'embrasser ce... Ce connard d'Envy tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il enfin, avant d'à nouveau plonger son regard au fond de son verre. »

Les serveuses ne pouvaient donc pas faire leur boulot correctement et lui en apporter un autre rapidement non ?!

Maes pour sa part était loin de nourrir de telles pensées et le fixait présentement comme s'il venait de dire la plus grande aberration qui soit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés derrières les verres rectangulaires de ses lunettes.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'Edward Elric, l'un des types les plus honnêtes qu'on connaisse tous les deux, qui a fait des pieds et des mains pendant presque un an pour que tu daignes enfin poser le regard sur lui et qui plus est avec qui tu vis depuis maintenant deux ans te trompe ?!

— Faut croire que oui, répondit sombrement Roy tout en levant une main pour enfin demander ce qu'il souhaitait, l'air plus excédé que jamais.

— Je refuse de le croire. Nouveau regard noir. Explique-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé au moins au lieu de me jeter des regards pareils ! Et sans occulter les détails qui t'arrangent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Roy poussa un profond soupir.

Se rappeler ce qui s'était passé était déjà franchement pénible, alors le raconter... Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix pourtant, aussi prit-il une profonde inspiration et commença-t-il à raconter :

 _Il marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de la Faculté de Sciences de Central, pressé d'arriver à destination. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que lui comme Edward avaient tout un après-midi de libre et aucun travail imminent à rendre, aussi avaient-ils convenu de passer ce laps de temps ensemble. Pour faire quoi, ils n'en savaient strictement rien mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. De toute façon tant que c'était avec l'autre, ça ne pourrait qu'être agréable._

 _Roy avait souri à cette pensée puis pressé le pas, arrivant enfin devant l'amphithéâtre dans lequel le professeur Marcoh dispensait ses cours. Il avait adressé un vague signe de tête à l'enseignant en le croisant dans le couloir puis était enfin entré dans la salle, cherchant du regard ce pour quoi il était venu._

 _Ah ça, il n'avait pas été déçu._

 _Il n'avait pas pu voir l'expression d'Edward à cet instant, ce dernier lui tournant le dos et essayant tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre en s'appuyant sur un bureau, mais ce qu'il avait parfaitement pu capter en revanche, c'était la satisfaction évidente se lisant sur le visage d'Envy lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ce dernier alors complètement penché sur le blond tout en scellant leurs lèvres._

 _« Qu'est-ce que... »_

 _Il n'avait même pas été au bout de sa phrase, mais il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Edward pour repousser avec force l'autre puis se tourner précipitamment vers lui, l'air proprement horrifié. Horrifié par quoi d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'il avait été pris sur le fait ? Ou alors à cause de cette rage pure que Roy pouvait parfaitement sentir déformer son visage ?_

 _« On dirait bien que ce n'est pas le bon moment. À plus tard alors,_ Ed. _»_

 _Envy avait alors profité de l'inattention de l'autre pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, achevant de porter la colère de Roy à son paroxysme. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait sans aucun doute arrangé pour faire brûler ce salopard jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un petit tas de cendres._

 _Il ne put cependant pas même avoir la satisfaction de le frapper, le professeur Marcoh étant revenu juste à cet instant récupérer un dossier qu'il avait oublié, permettant ainsi à Envy de s'en aller sans encombres._

 _L'adulte aussi avait fini par partir et il n'était plus rester qu'eux d'eux, occupés à se fixer dans le silence le plus parfait et le plus lourd qui soit._

 _C'était plus que Roy ne pouvait en supporter._

 _Il avait alors tourné les talons sans attendre, à deux doigts de franchir la porte de la salle de cours lorsqu'une main mécanique s'était refermée avec force sur son poignet._

 _Roy n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner._

 _En temps normal les deux Automails d'Edward ne le dérangeaient absolument pas mais là, il avait tout simplement l'impression que le contact du métal contre sa peau n'était pas normal, étranger, presque menaçant._

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »_

 _Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ce furent ces mots qui mirent le feu aux poudres, lui faisant répondre d'une voix emplie de sarcasme et de méchanceté :_

 _« Non bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Sincèrement Ed, tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose d'un peu moins convenu et bancal ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. »_

 _Le blond avait aussitôt froncé les sourcils._

 _Edward n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser faire, bien loin de là, et avait toujours considéré l'attaque comme la meilleure des défenses._

 _« Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ?! Que c'est quelque chose que j'ai délibérément voulu, que je lui ai_ demandé _de faire ça ?!_

— _De là où j'étais tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de te défendre en tout cas, répondit Roy avec véhémence._

— _Bien sûr que non, j'avais à peine terminé de ranger mes affaires que ce connard m'avait sauté dessus ! Le concept de la surprise t'est-il familier, ou bien est-ce que c'est trop subtil pour le type borné que tu es ?!_

— _Ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu. »_

 _Il s'était alors retourné pour la dernière fois, n'hésitant qu'un bref instant lorsqu'il avait soudainement entendu :_

 _« Tu me fais donc si peu confiance que ça ? »_

 _Ces mots avaient l'air sincères et, bien qu'emplis de rancœur, également teintés d'une peine évidente._

 _Il était parti sans même un regard en arrière._

«...Tu aurais quand même pu prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'il avait à te dire, tu ne crois pas ? reprit prudemment Maes une fois le récit de son ami achevé. »

Ce dernier vida avec application son deuxième verre, puis le repoussa d'un geste sec sur le côté de la table et répondit tout aussi brusquement :

« Peu importe, je n'ai plus envie de penser à ça pour le moment. »

Maes acquiesça après un instant d'hésitation, comprenant le désir de son ami mais également convaincu qu'il était en train de faire une énorme connerie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si Roy avait besoin de se changer les idées pour éventuellement ensuite aborder le problème plus sereinement, il l'y aiderait de la meilleure manière qui soit !

C'est fort de cette conviction qu'il fouilla alors dans ses poches, en tirant avec enthousiasme son portefeuille dans lequel il se mit alors à fouiller avec frénésie.

« Si tu me montres la moindre photo de ta fille, je te jure que je t'étrangle, énonça Roy avec un calme tranchant de manière drastique avec son regard.

— Mais enfin Roy, comment ne peux-tu pas être béat d'admiration devant cette véritable petite merveille ?! s'exclama Maes tout en lui agitant les photos d'un nourrisson aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtain clair juste sous le nez.

— Elle a six mois Maes, _six mois_.

— Et alors ? Ma petite Elysia chérie est le portrait craché de sa merveilleuse mère, il est donc parfaitement logique qu'elle soit merveilleuse elle aussi !

— Si tu le dis... »

Roy se leva sur ces mots, posant un billet sur la table puis récupérant ses affaires, l'air prêt à partir.

« Eh attends, où est-ce que tu vas ?! Demanda Maes avec précipitation, payant à son tour sa consommation avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'autre.

— J'en sais foutrement rien, mais quitte à me soûler j'aimerais autant que ça ne soit pas à quatre heures de l'après-midi et sur la voie publique qui plus est. »

Maes grimaça. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'il puisse faire, non ?

Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa subitement l'esprit, et il eut la soudaine envie de se coller des claques. Mais bien sûr, c'était tellement évident !

« Au lieu d'aller déprimer tout seul dans ton coin, ça te dirait de venir avec nous faire du Paintball ? On voulait t'inviter à la base mais tu avais dit que tu avais d'autres... »

Oh la belle boulette. Ça n'empêcha pourtant pas Maes de sourire de la manière la plus convaincante qui soit, et après l'avoir contemplé longuement, Roy finit par demander :

« Qui ça, ''on'' ?

— Alors il y avait Riza, Jean, Kain, Heymans et moi donc. Allez dis oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on a rien fait tous ensemble ! »

Une semaine en effet, quel laps de temps insupportable. Roy ne lui en fit cependant pas la remarque, et après avoir un instant pesé le pour et le contre, finit par répondre :

« Très bien, allons-y.

— À la bonne heure ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Maes pour le traîner presque en sautillant jusque dans sa voiture puis continuer à parler de la pluie et du beau temps durant tout le trajet qu'ils eurent à effectuer, menaçant de déclencher à tout instant une migraine monstrueuse dans la tête de son meilleur ami.

Ils arrivèrent fort heureusement avant que ce soit le cas et c'est avec empressement que Roy sortit du véhicule, observant durant un instant les alentours une fois ceci fait.

Le terrain, entouré par des filets pour éviter les balles perdues, se trouvait dans une plaine à quelques kilomètres de la ville, accueillant en son sein de nombreuses palissades ainsi qu'arbres ou autres éléments naturels derrière lesquels se cacher. L'herbe quant à elle était particulièrement haute, devant également faire une bonne cachette lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il y avait longtemps que Roy n'avait pas participé à ce genre de jeux, mais il savait en tout cas reconnaître un terrain acceptable lorsqu'il en voyait un.

« Roy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir. »

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour tomber sur le regard interrogateur de Kain Fuery, reflétant assez bien ceux de leurs autres amis déjà présents.

« Eh bien non, finalement il a pu ! C'est chouette hein ?! demanda Maes tout en passant un bras sur ses épaules, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à répondre à toute question gênante puisque les autres n'insistèrent pas. »

Il eut tout de même droit à un regard appuyé de la part de Riza, signe qu'elle savait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il aurait sans aucun doute à s'expliquer plus tard, mais pour l'heure tous se dirigèrent simplement vers l'accueil où une femme aux cheveux bruns ramenés en une série d'étranges tresses attendait patiemment les bras croisés.

Son expression sévère laissa pour sa part rapidement place à un air bien plus avenant lorsqu'elle vit ses clients venir dans sa direction et se changea même en une sorte de sourire une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour et bienvenue au Paintball Curtis, les salua-t-elle simplement avant de demander : ce sera pour six personnes donc ? »

Lorsqu'on lui répondit par l'affirmative, elle poursuivit :

« Parfait dans ce cas, j'ai justement un autre groupe de six personnes qui vient d'arriver. Vous aurez comme ça chacun une équipe complète. »

Tous se mirent alors à jeter des coups d'œil hésitants autour d'eux, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver ce fameux groupe dont leur parlait la gérante.

Il ne fut cependant pas bien difficile de les trouver, et c'est avec un déplaisir certain que chacun dévisagea la fratrie sans doute la plus étrange qui leur ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

Ils étaient habituellement sept en tout, mais l'aîné semblait avoir mieux à faire aujourd'hui puisque seuls ses six cadets étaient présents, arborant ces éternels airs supérieurs qui insupportaient tant chacune de leurs connaissances.

« Tch, il manquait vraiment plus qu'eux, marmonna Breda tout en croquant qu'un coup sec dans le bonbon qu'il était en train de manger.

— Alors quoi Heymans, tu n'es pas content de nous voir ? demanda Lust tout en tapant ses ongles interminables sur la table devant laquelle elle était assisse.

— Pas vraiment, non.

— Que de méchanceté vraiment, ça nous brise le cœur ! railla ensuite Greed sans cesser de jouer avec la pièce de monnaie qu'il avait en main.

— Parce que tu ressens quoi que ce soit toi ? cracha Jean tout en écrasant son mégot.

— C'est qui ces types ? intervint ensuite Pride, l'air bien trop intelligent et manipulateur à leurs yeux pour un enfant encore à l'école primaire.

— Quelle plaie... marmonna Sloth sans lui répondre, balançant ses mains gigantesques sans but précis.

— Lust, j'ai faim. On mange bientôt dis ?

— Dès que nous en aurons terminé avec cette bande d'incapables, Gluttony, lui assura-t-elle d'un ton doux.

— Comme si ! C'est nous qui allons vous écraser, vous pouvez compter là-dessus ! s'exclama ensuite Maes. »

Roy quant à lui ne prit à aucun moment part à la conversation qui se déroulait pourtant à moins de deux mètres de lui, trop occupé à tuer du regard l'enfoiré lui lançant un sourire éclatant de moquerie.

Envy s'amusait comme un petit fous de la situation, c'était certain, et il comptait bien lui faire ravaler sa fierté avant la fin de la journée. Sur le terrain armé d'armes factices ou à l'extérieur avec ses propres poings, ça, cela restait encore à décider.

La dispute grandissante prit fort heureusement fin lorsque la propriétaire vint leur indiquer que le matériel était prêt et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à venir s'équiper, commençant à expliquer les règles une fois tout le monde vêtu de combinaisons et de casques.

« Bon, vous avez tous déjà pratiqué avec ce type d'arme ? Hochement de tête générale, et l'adulte haussa un sourcil en regardant Pride. Même toi ?

— Oui Madame, répondit-il d'un ton trop poli pour être honnête.

— Très bien, ça va nous faire gagner du temps alors. Les règles pour cette partie sont très simples : lorsque vous êtes touché, vous levez votre arme en l'air et vous sortez en marchant de la zone. Le dernier présent sur le terrain fait remporter la manche à son équipe. Il est interdit de se frapper, d'endommager volontairement le matériel et de tirer sur quelqu'un à moins de trois mètres de distance. Des questions ? »

Voyant que tous restèrent silencieux, elle hocha brièvement la tête et poursuivit :

« Bien, allez vous placer chacun d'un côté du terrain, la partie commencera à mon coup de sifflet. »

Il ne fallut pas plus à chacun pour s'exécuter, des derniers regards mauvais étant échangés avant que chaque équipe ne prenne ses positions, attendant patiemment le début de la partie.

Lorsqu'enfin le fameux coup de sifflet retentit, Roy vit Maes ainsi que Jean aussitôt foncer tête baissée dans les lignes ennemies, tandis que Breda et Fuery préféraient en faire de même de manière bien plus discrète et en passant sur les côtés. Il eut ensuite tout juste le temps de voir Riza disparaître derrière un amas de petit bois dans les hautes herbes, ajustant son arme de manière à pouvoir viser le plus facilement possible. Tout dans ses gestes transpirait le professionnalisme, et c'est seulement à cet instant que Roy sembla se rappeler que son amie prenait régulièrement des cours de tir depuis des années. Un atout de poids pour eux, c'était certain, mais ce n'est pas non plus pour autant qu'il pouvait se permettre de rester planté là à rêvasser.

Il commença donc lui aussi à avancer, optant également pour une approche lente et calculée en s'aidant de son environnement. Il en était encore à chercher une quelconque menace du regard lorsqu'une première détonation retentit, rapidement suivi d'un ''Quelle plaie...'' traînant et d'un petit cri triomphant de la part de Jean.

Sa joie laissa cependant bien rapidement place à un juron sonore lorsqu'il se prit une bille de peinture en plein visage, jurant mille morts à Greed au tour suivant avant d'à son tour quitter le terrain.

Roy aperçut ensuite Lust sur sa gauche à environ cinq mètres de lui, ayant tout juste le temps de plonger derrière une palissade avant qu'une myriade de billes rouges ne s'écrasent là où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air prête à lâcher l'affaire, et Roy en était encore à lui lancer de bref coups d'œil en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir passer lorsqu'une bille de peinture verte atteignit brusquement Lust en pleine poitrine, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur mêlé à de la frustration avant qu'elle aussi ne sorte avec réticence.

Roy lança ensuite un regard admiratif là où il savait cachée Riza en retrait puis poursuivit son avancée, se mettant à nouveau à couvert lorsqu'une salve de billes passa à deux centimètres de son épaule.

Cela venait de devant lui, quelque part dans l'un des coins du terrain à l'écart du plus gros des échanges, et c'est en prenant bien soin de rester le plus caché possible qu'il progressa en direction de son assaillant, découvrant avec une frustration certaine son identité une fois arrivé à destination.

Envy ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de pester contre la chance qui semblait définitivement l'avoir abandonné aujourd'hui et tira à peine Roy entré dans son champ de vision, profitant lui aussi un maximum de son environnement pour éviter les tirs du brun.

Encore quelques salves et il devint évident pour les deux qu'au vu de leurs positions respectives dans cet endroit restreint du terrain, toucher l'autre allait certainement se révéler impossible. Cette proximité avait en revanche un avantage certain aux yeux d'Envy, étant à sa plus grande joie sûr de pouvoir se faire entendre distinctement de l'autre à présent.

« Alors dis-moi Roy, comment trouves-tu cette petite sortie avec tous tes vieux amis ? Je suis certain que tu dois passer une merveilleuse journée, hum ?

— Commence pas putain, j'ai pas envie d'entendre tes conneries, rétorqua aussitôt l'autre d'un ton rageux.

— Que de mauvaise humeur, par un si bel après-midi en plus ! C'est parce que ton cher petit Edward n'a pas pu se joindre à vous ?

— La ferme Envy, juste ferme ta gueule et contente-toi de tirer dans le vide.

— N'empêche c'est vraiment dommage que tu sois parti si vite tout à l'heure, tu aurais vraiment du rester pour voir ça, l'ignora royalement l'autre.

— Pour voir quoi ? demanda Roy, excédé.

— Mais la tête de ton cher petit ami enfin ! Sérieusement ce regard anéanti qu'il avait... C'était juste à mourir de rire ! Non vraiment, je devrais faire ce genre de choses bien plus souvent, se félicita-t-il chaleureusement.

—...Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu es allé embrasser quelqu'un qui ne te plaît pas juste pour le plaisir de le voir souffrir ? demanda lentement Roy, plus confus que furieux à présent.

— Évidemment ! Non mais tu l'as regardé un peu ? Faudrait vraiment être con ou désespéré pour vouloir de ce rat de bibliothèque à moitié fait de métal ! Sincèrement, ça doit être un sacré bon coup au lit pour qu'un type comme toi accepte de rester avec ces deux horreurs ! »

C'en était trop.

D'un geste vif, Roy envoya valser son arme au loin puis se précipita vers l'endroit dont lui parvenait la voix d'Envy quelques instants auparavant, le prenant complètement au dépourvu.

Parfait, ça allait grandement lui faciliter les choses.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup d'effort pour arracher sa propre arme des mains d'Envy, toujours trop surpris pour réagir, puis pour ensuite lui arracher ce casque bien trop gênant.

Le premier coup partit avec force, libérateur et tellement jouissif. Il enchaîna sans même prendre le temps de réellement viser, faisant fi des coups qu'Envy avait lui aussi commencé à lui rendre et continuant à frapper, criant presque entre chaque coup :

« T'as juste rien compris putain, ''un sale rat de bibliothèque à moitié fait de métal'' ?! Mais ouvre un peu les yeux bon sang ! C'est la personne la plus intelligente et la plus magnifique que je connaisse, et je resterai que pour coucher avec ?! Je l'aime merde, bien plus qu'un sale fils de pute comme toi pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un en tout cas ! Maintenant retire immédiatement ce que tu as dit, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »

Il frappait toujours, complètement hermétique à la douleur engendrée par ses propres hématomes et à tout ce qui les entourait, aussi n'entendit-il absolument pas les pas précipités dans son dos et ne se rendit compte de la présence d'un troisième personne avec eux que lorsqu'il se fit violemment empoigner par le col de sa combinaison puis traîner avec force sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres, observant vaguement du coin de l'œil Envy subir le même sort.

Roy ne reprit totalement ses esprits que lorsqu'il fut brutalement reposé sur ses pieds et se retrouva face au regard le plus menaçant qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter, sa rage laissant durant quelques instants place à un malaise grandissant.

« Bien, je veux maintenant que vous vous déshabilliez, que vous rangiez votre matériel là où vous l'avez trouvé et ne plus jamais vous revoir l'un comme l'autre sur ce terrain. Suis-je claire ? »

La propriétaire avait à cet instant l'air tellement furieux que même Envy ne protesta pas et fit ce qu'on lui demandait, partant ensuite en trombe en ignorant les appels répétés de Lust. Cette dernière regarda alors Roy avec malveillance et commença à s'approcher de lui, aussi tourna-t-il rapidement les talons en direction de la voiture de Maes.

De toute façon ce dernier pourrait très bien rentrer en compagnie de l'un de leurs amis et avoir une ''discussion'' avec Lust était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin à l'heure actuelle, alors au fond, pourquoi se priver ?

Il avait presque réussi à atteindre son but lorsqu'une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule, et c'est violemment qu'il s'apprêtait à repousser Lust lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était pas elle mais bien la propriétaire qui l'avait rattrapé, déclarant comme pour répondre à son air interrogateur :

« Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, il serait peut-être judicieux de le lui faire savoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin je dis ça, vos histoires ne me concernent pas après tout. »

Elle tourna les talons sur ces mots, laissant à Roy tout le loisir de réfléchir à ce qui venait de lui être dit. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison, ce qui n'en rendait malheureusement pas la chose moins compliquée pour lui.

Après tout il avait sacrément merdé sur ce coup là, et il ne doutait pas que passée la peine, il ne devait désormais rester qu'une colère sourde et brûlante dans l'esprit d'Edward.

Une colère qu'il lui faudrait de toute façon affronter au plus tôt pour minimiser les dégâts, aussi c'est sans hésitation qu'il choisit sa prochaine destination, se doutant déjà d'où le blond avait pu se rendre suite à leur altercation.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva une bonne demi-heure plus tard devant la porte de l'appartement d'Alphonse Elric, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de frapper trois coups secs.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour venir lui ouvrir, lui lancer un regard peu amène mais malgré tout le laisser entrer, déclarant simplement une fois Roy à l'intérieur :

« Deuxième porte à gauche, recommence encore un truc comme ça et c'est de mes nouvelles que tu auras. »

Roy acquiesça simplement, prenant la menace à peine voilée parfaitement au sérieux puis se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée par Alphonse.

Si sa mémoire était bonne, il s'agissait de la chambre qu'Edward occupait lorsqu'il vivait encore avec son frère, avant de venir emménager avec lui et de céder la place à May, toujours en couple avec son cadet depuis.

Son cœur se serra une toute dernière fois sous l'effet de l'appréhension et c'est le plus silencieusement possible qu'il ouvrit la porte, regardant prudemment à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Les meubles étaient exactement là où Edward les avait laissés en partant, désormais simplement vide de ses propres affaires, la pièce servant plus de débarras qu'autre chose au jeune couple vivant ici.

Seul le lit restait en temps normal à peu près dégagé, et c'est d'ailleurs sur celui-ci qu'Edward était présentement assis, profondément perdu dans la lecture de l'un de ses livres de cours et diverses notes éparpillées tout autour de lui.

Il n'était pas rare pour Roy de le retrouver dans une telle position et pourtant, il l'observa comme si c'était la toute première fois, incapable d'en détourner le regard.

Il fallut bien pourtant, étant donné qu'une fois qu'Edward eut suffisamment tourné la tête sur le côté pour s'apercevoir de sa présence, sa surprise laissa bien assez vite place à la colère à laquelle il s'était attendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

C'était agressif, mais donnait plus l'impression de vouloir se protéger qu'autre chose. Prenant ça comme quelque chose d'encourageant, Roy le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara simplement :

« J'ai vu Envy cet après-midi, il m'a raconté ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Écoute Ed, je... Je suis désolé. Bien sûr que j'aurais du te faire confiance, je sais même pas ce qui m'a pris en fait. J'étais juste trop en colère pour t'écouter et pour ça, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Edward le contempla longuement, interdit.

Roy Mustang ne s'excusait pas, jamais, ou alors uniquement dans les situations qu'il jugeait particulièrement désespérées et s'il n'avait d'autre choix, cette simple règle régissant son existence s'appliquant même à son entourage le plus proche.

Edward en avait parfaitement conscience, et il ne sut pas vraiment si c'est ce qui le marqua le plus ou alors la sincérité évidente transparaissant chez l'autre, mais il n'empêche que...

« Imbécile. »

Le blond le saisit ensuite fermement par la manche puis l'attira contre lui, l'enserrant de ses deux bras et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Roy lui rendit alors son étreinte avec force, refusant de le lâcher durant de longues minutes.

Il recula cependant enfin lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux et humide se poser sur sa peau, les lèvres d'Edward remontant le long de sa gorge jusqu'à trouver le chemin de sa bouche comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Leurs échanges chastes et pleins de tendresse se changèrent rapidement en quelque chose de bien plus fiévreux et enivrant, et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, Roy se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le matelas Edward à califourchon au-dessus de lui, le blond défaisant les boutons de sa chemise avec un soin tout particulier.

Il se figea pourtant lorsque Roy poussa soudain un grognement de douleur, puis fronça les sourcils à la vue du magnifique hématome sur lequel il venait inintentionnellement d'appuyer.

Edward poussa ensuite un peu plus son inspection et constata que ce n'était pas le seul, loin de là, aussi demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement inquiet :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Ah, ça... Disons simplement qu'après avoir avoué, Envy a ensuite dit des choses à ton sujet qui méritaient qu'on le remette à sa place, c'est tout.

—...Tu as vraiment été te battre avec cet enfoiré à cause d'une chose aussi stupide que des insultes ?

— Oui ?

—...Idiot. »

Le discret sourire d'Edward lui disait pourtant une toute autre chose, aussi c'est sans attendre que Roy l'attira de nouveau à lui, le blond faisant désormais attention à n'appuyer accidentellement sur aucune zone sensible.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'Edward redevienne aussi entreprenant qu'il ne l'était avant ce bref interlude, aussi Roy profita d'un bref moment de lucidité pour l'arrêter à nouveau et lui faire remarquer :

« Alphonse est toujours dans l'appartement je te signale, et vu le prix que vous l'avez payé, je doute que l'isolation sonore soit si formidable que ça.

— C'est un grand garçon, il sait où se trouve la sortie, grogna Edward d'une voix voilée par le désir, avant d'ajouter : et puis d'abord jusqu'à preuve du contraire cette chambre est toujours la mienne, j'y fais ce que je veux ! »

Roy rit de bon cœur face à cette remarque, au fond on ne peut plus d'accord avec son petit ami.

De toute façon tant qu'ils étaient ceux à en profiter, Alphonse pourrait bien passer quelques heures à patienter à l'extérieur, non ?


End file.
